villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gina Montana
Gina Montana is the younger sister of the protagonist Tony Montana and supporting character in the film Scarface. She attempted to kill her brother Tony after he drove her to despair by killing her husband Manny. She was portrayed by Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio. Biography Gina was born in Cuba, on December 15, 1960, and was one of two family members Tony had living in Miami. Gina lives with her mother and takes good care of her and takes kindly to her brother, unlike her mother, who accuses Tony of being a crook. One time when Tony visits Gina and his mother, Gina becomes excited to see him and warmly welcomes him into her house. Tony tries to be courteous and polite to his mother by trying to offer her money to appreciate him, but his mother rejects the money and kicks him out, to which Tony then gives the money to Gina instead. He suggests Gina to spend the money on partying and shopping, as he calls her "a good girl who works hard and loves her family". Gina takes Tony's advice and goes shopping to buy herself a black dress, and then goes partying at a night club called the Babylon club, where she finds herself a date there. Tony, who was also at the nightclub, spots Gina dancing with the man and is outraged by it, as he recognizes the man to be a rival drug cartel member. Gina and her date go into the men's restroom with Tony and his friend, Manny, following them. Once Tony enters there, he opens a bathroom stall door to reveal Gina about to have sex with the man. Tony forces the man to break up with Gina and leave the restroom. As Tony confronts Gina, Gina yells at Tony that he cannot tell her what to do, causing him to slap her so hard she fell to the floor. Manny then goes over to Gina and helps her up. Gina falls in love with Manny after he comforted her and the two were married some time later. As Tony heard about this from his mother, he goes over to their house and kills Manny in front of Gina. Gina rushes over to her husband's dead body and weeps. Tony then just stands by and watches Nick take Gina away to his mansion while she attempt to attack him. She is then drugged into calming down and going to sleep. Later, Gina enters Tony's office with a gun and starts to shoot Tony, telling him that she is all his, suggesting that he killed her husband because he was attracted to her, until one of Sosa's men appeared and shot her to death. Tony pushed Gina's killer into a pool and shot him with the gun he killed Gina with. Tony then went over to Gina's corpse, telling her that he loves both her and Manny and will be joining her soon. After Tony had a gun fight with Sosa's men all by himself, he was then killed by the Skull, whom snuck up behind him. Gallery Scarface - Tony confronts Gina at the club (1080p) Scarface (1983) - Gina Shoots Tony Scene (7 8) Movieclips Category:Female Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:In Love Category:Anti-Villain Category:Siblings Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Mischievous Category:Homicidal Category:Spouses Category:Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil